


Amulets and Regrets

by Squarepeg72



Series: Out of the Box [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eye of Agamatto, F/M, Gift Giving, New Year's Eve, Tony Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: When Tony is late for their New Year's Eve date, Pansy finds him in the lab. Can she convince him that he does not have to fix everything that is broken, return what he has "borrowed" and come celebrate with her?
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Tony Stark
Series: Out of the Box [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1073190
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Enchanted Wonders Holiday Collection 2019





	Amulets and Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical FanFiction's Enchanted Wonders 2019
> 
> Prompt:  
> Pairing: Tony Pansy/Parkinson  
> Enchanted Item/Spell: The Eye of Agamotto  
> Word Prompt: Scarves
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/49190104607/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Tony looked around the lab for a place to hide what he had in his hands. Strange was going to hunt him down when he figured out what Tony had done. It had taken six months and a little sleight of hand to get his hands on this Infinity Stone. Tony wasn’t quite ready to give it up, but he was late for his New Year’s Eve date with Pansy.

“What is that?” Pansy’s voice echoed through the empty lab. “Please tell me that is not what I think it. He is going to kill you when he figures it out.”

“I’m just borrowing it for a few days.” Tony shrugged as he tried to lay the Eye of Agamotto in a padded box. “As long as Strange Fellow doesn’t try to use the one around his neck for a few days, it will all be fine.”

“Don’t count on it.” Pansy began to unwind the scarf from her neck. “I was actually worried about you when you weren’t at the apartment. I should have known you were up to something.”

“I’m not up to anything.” Tony’s protest was met with a huff from Pansy. “I just want to study the properties of the metal and the stone to see if I can duplicate it in the lab or use it on the suit.”

“That is not what you are doing.” Pansy looked at the amulet Tony was still holding. “You know exactly what that thing does and you are trying to go back to change something. What do you want to change, Tony?”

“I am not trying to go back to change anything,” Tony blustered. “I just want to study it and see if It can help improve my suit. See if it can help in the future.”

“Or let you change the future.” Pansy wrapped her scarf around her hands and reached for the Eye of Agamotto.” Just let me have it and we will return it to Dr. Strange in the morning. I’m still trying to figure out how you got in the first place.”

“I just had a copy made and I might have used a little sleight of hand when I asked to look at it yesterday.” Tony shrugged as he watched Pansy place the amulet in the padded box and close the lid. “I really do just want to see what it can do for someone besides Dr. Strange Fellow.”

Pansy took out her wand and tapped to top of the closed box. “ _Reditus bulla._ There. Now, Dr. Strange has his amulet and you will still be breathing in the morning. If you want to study his amulet, you need to ask him, not take it.”

Pansy watched Tony’s cheeks turn bright red as he watched her send his stolen treasure back to it’s rightful owner. “You know he is never going to agree to let me study it. That is why I had to borrow it, without his knowledge, in the first place. Now, it will never be fixed.”

“Rhodey doesn’t want to be fixed, love.” Pansy place her hand on Tony’s cheek. “He just wants you to see him as a survivor and an overcomer. The suit you have built for him is amazing.”

“But, he still can’t walk without it.” Tony’s whispered confession shot straight to her heart. “It is still my fault that he was in the middle of that fight and got hurt. I can fix this, I know I can.”

“There is nothing to fix.” Pansy used her palm on his cheek to force Tony to look at her. “Rhodey does not blame you or anyone else for what happened. It’s time you stopped trying to fix things that are not broken and move forward.”

Tony let his forehead rest on Pansy’s as he closed his eyes. Hearing her say that Rhodey was fine seemed to lift some of the weight he had been carrying. “I just want to …”

His confession was interrupted by her kiss. “Enough talking for now, love. I seem to recall the reason I came looking for you was because you were late for our date. We have missed our reservation at Le Bernardin so I need you to figure out how to feed me.”

Tony nipped Pansy’s bottom lip as she started to pull away from him. “Not so fast, my darling witch. What am going to do now that you have sent my research away? What are you going to do when Dr. Strange Fellow figures out who switched the amulets and who returned them?”

Pansy laughed as she managed to escape the cage Tony had created with his arms and his desk. “I am not going to do anything. I am completely innocent of any wrongdoing. I am hungry and you need to feed me.”

Tony watched as Pansy sprinted towards the door of the lab. “Now hold on a minute, my darling witch. I know exactly who sent that amulet back and I know what you did to me last night. The last thing you can claim to be is innocent.”

Tony smiled as Pansy’s laughter drifted back to him from the open door of the lab. “I didn’t say I was innocent, love. I just said I was innocent of any wrongdoing. If you can catch me I might just explain the difference to you.”

Tony shook his head as he watched Pansy sprint from the lab towards the elevator. “You know I am faster than you when you insist on wearing those ridiculous heels.” Tony could not hide his laughter as he yelled after her. “I’m just giving you a head start so you don’t hurt yourself.”

“Come on, slow poke,” Pansy poked her head back inside the lab as she teased him. “Catch me and I’ll show you a trick or two. Let me get to the elevator before you and …”

Tony watched Pansy’s scarf flutter behind her as she ran towards the elevator from the lab door. “Ready or not … Here I come…”


End file.
